By way of brief background, information can be stored electronically in data stores. As an example, one common use of a data store is to store computer programming code or source code electronically. These exemplary data stores for computer programming code can facilitate code developers' access to the stored source code. As such, a developer can typically access source code, update the source code, and store the updated source code in the data store. In an aspect, the developer can be local to the data store, although it is common for the developer to be located remote from the data store. Remote access to the data store for interacting with computer programming code can facilitate a geographically diverse set of code developers. Further, such exemplary data stores can typically facilitate interaction with computer programming code by a plurality of code developers among other users. In some embodiments, source code databases can be quite large, even spanning multiple data stores, and can support interaction with many thousands of code developers and other users.
Code repositories, e.g., data stores with computer programming code stored thereon, can be significant corporate or governmental investments and can include valuable source code or information. This valuable source code or information can, for example, include proprietary source code or information, include code for significant products or families of products such as flagship software products, include code for sensitive systems or operations such as security/military systems or patient records management systems, etc. Security for access to the computer programming code can be detailed, complex, and highly evolved. However, accessing code repositories despite security systems can occur and source code can be committed or checked-in to a code base stored on the data stores in a manner that can be undesirable. Conventional mechanisms to address these types of situations generally involve significant manual review of committed code patches by review personnel. These mechanisms can be expensive, inconvenient, tedious, and slow.